Nagareboshi
by Natacchi
Summary: "... Kau tahu legenda bintang jatuh, Sasuke? Jika kita memanjatkan permohonan saat bintang jatuh muncul, maka permohonan kita akan dikabulkan," —Oneshot. Light Shounen-Ai, Canon verse, a lil bit OOC. Inspired by OST Naruto Shippuuden's video clip. RnR?


=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**NAGAREBOSHI**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

NAGAREBOSHI ~SHOOTING STAR~ © Home Made Kazoku

NAGAREBOSHI © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Genre:**

Romance

**Rated:**

K+

**Warnings:**

Light Shounen-Ai, Canon verse, OOC, gaje. Inspired by OST Naruto Shippuuden's video clip, "Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~".

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

Langit malam bertabur bintang, gemerlap di tengah kegelapan bersama dengan bulan yang juga tengah bersinar terang. Malam ini adalah malam yang damai, angin berhembus pelan seolah membelai para insan untuk segera terlelap di dalam mimpi indah milik mereka masing-masing. Tapi angin sepoi-sepoi ini tak mampu merayu seorang pemuda pirang bernama Naruto untuk tertidur lelap, dan terbuai mimpi di kamarnya yang nyaman dan aman. Saat ini ia hanya duduk di atas tangki air di atap salah satu kediaman di desa kelahirannya, sambil membayangkan wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya, orang yang telah meninggalkannya selama dua tahun lebih, yang terhitung hingga sekarang.

"… Teme, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?" gumam pemuda bermata safir itu sambil menatap langit yang tenang dan tentram, seolah mengerti perasaan sang pemuda yang saat ini sedang membutuhkan ketenangan bagi hatinya.

"Kau tahu…," gumam pemuda berambut pirang itu lagi, "… entah kenapa aku jadi ingat peristiwa berkesan saat kita kecil dulu…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke-kun hebat!"

"Sasuke-kun pintar sekali!"

"Kyaa~! Sasuke-kuuunnn~!"

Teriakan para gadis cilik membahana di sebuah ruangan luas di akademi ninja Konoha, yaitu tempat untuk mendidik para murid yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat. Para anak perempuan itu sedang mengelilingi seorang bocah laki-laki tampan yang memasang tampang _stoic_-nya sambil menatap papan pengumuman hasil ujian seminggu lalu. Terlihat di sana, namanya terpampang sebagai yang terbaik, dan namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah melihat papan pengumuman tersebut, ia hanya berbalik dan pergi dari ruangan itu—tak diperdulikannya para anak gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja dan terus mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi. Percaya atau tidak, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua kejadian ini. Ia selalu menjadi yang terbaik di seluruh akademi, dan ia juga selalu diikuti oleh segerombol gadis cilik yang mengaku sebagai penggemar setianya. Namun ia tak perduli. Ini hanyalah satu kejadian kecil yang tak perlu diperhatikannya—itu pendapatnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan kembali memperhatikan papan pengumuman yang tadinya berada di balik punggungnya, memperhatikan deretan nama dari nomor satu sampai nomor terakhir. Ia menyeringai kecil saat melihat nama yang berada di deretan terakhir—membuat segelintir fans yang sempat melihat seringainya berteriak heboh, terpesona dengan wajah tampan yang biasanya tak pernah berekspresi itu. Tetap tak diperdulikannya teriakan para anak perempuan di sekelilingnya, ia kembali memunggungi papan pengumuman dan berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana putihnya.

Tak diperhatikan oleh siapapun, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang menatap sang Uchiha cilik yang berjarak kira-kira tiga meter di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. Ia sempat melihat seringai kecil yang ditunjukkan bocah berambut hitam itu saat melihat namanya—nama yang berada di deretan terakhir di papan pengumuman, Uzumaki Naruto. Ia merasa Sasuke sedang menertawakan dirinya dalam hati, jelas karena seringai kecil nyaris tak terlihat itu.

"Hei Uchiha Sasuke! Mulai sekarang kau akan jadi rivalku!" teriak bocah bernama Naruto itu lantang sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari mungilnya. Sang penyandang nama Uchiha yang telah sedikit jauh itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang telah berani berteriak ke arahnya, sementara gerombolan para bocah perempuan ikut berhenti dan menatap Naruto kesal sembari berbisik-bisik.

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Para gadis cilik di dekatnya segera memperhatikan perubahan wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tak pernah mereka lihat seorang Sasuke mengubah raut wajahnya sejelas itu, semenjak seluruh anggota klannya dibantai dan dibunuh oleh kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi.

"Aku bukan Dobe, Teme! Hah, padahal kukira kau itu jenius! Masa kau tidak tahu apa arti kata 'rival'?" seru Naruto––masih menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Tak diperdulikannya tatapan tajam para fans sang Uchiha yang mengarah kepadanya—ia hanya fokus pada mata _onyx_ Sasuke sekarang.

"Hn, Dobe tetap saja Dobe. Kau tidak pantas menjadi rivalku, kau terlalu bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus meremehkan. Gerombolan gadis cilik hanya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak a la fangirl saat melihat wajah idolanya yang sangat tampan itu—mereka takut sang pangeran Uchiha tersebut akan marah karena diganggu oleh teriakan-teriakan tidak penting milik mereka.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan Dobe, dan aku tidak bodoh, Teme! Kita lihat saja nanti, suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi seorang Hokage!" seru Naruto lagi—tangannya telah diturunkan, tapi mata biru langitnya masih menatap sepasang bola mata hitam yang tak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan yang seolah menantang.

Sasuke kembali mendengus, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Naruto hanya dapat melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah seperti akan meledak karena tak ditanggapi. Tapi sebelum bocah bermata biru itu berteriak kesal, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbicara, "Kita lihat saja apa kau bisa mengalahkanku, Baka Dobe." Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa berbalik sama sekali, juga tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang bengong, sedang berusaha mencerna setiap perkataannya. Gerombolan fansnya pun langsung mengikutinya setelah sempat memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah bocah manis berambut pirang yang masih bengong tidak jelas—ia belum selesai memproses seluruh perkataan si Uchiha cilik tersebut. Setelah tak ada orang selain Naruto di sana, barulah sang bocah berumur delapan tahun itu selesai memproses perkataan rival barunya. Ia pun berteriak kesal, "Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme menyebalkan!"

.

.

Matahari bersinar terik, menyapa semua makhluk di bumi dengan cahayanya yang seakan tak pernah ada habisnya. Saat ini, para murid akademi ninja Konoha sedang berada di sebuah lapangan besar tempat mereka biasa mempraktekkan apa yang telah mereka pelajari di kelas. Dan tampaklah di sana, sekumpulan bocah-bocah yang rata-rata berumur delapan tahun, sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sang sensei mereka yang bernama Iruka.

"Anak-anak, seperti pelajaran kita yang telah lalu, hari ini kita akan berlatih melempar _kunai_. Sekarang Sensei akan melempar _kunai_ ini menuju sasaran yang berada di sana. Ayo perhatikan," ujar Iruka yang sedang memegang sebuah _kunai_ di tangan kanannya. Lalu ia pun melempar _kunai_ itu dengan cepat, dan _kunai_ tersebut menancap tepat di tengah sasaran yang berwarna merah dan putih itu. Sebagian dari para murid yang melihat itu pun kagum dan mulai bertepuk tangan sembari memandang sang sensei dengan tatapan kagum khas anak kecil, tapi ada juga yang tetap bersikap biasa saja atas tindakan yang mereka anggap sepele itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh berlatih di sasaran yang berada di lapangan ini. Hati-hati, jangan sampai melukai teman kalian. Sensei akan melihat siapa saja yang bisa melempar _kunai_ dengan baik," ucap pria berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum ke arah murid-muridnya. Bocah-bocah kecil itu pun segera berlari mencari posisi mereka masing-masing sambil berteriak heboh, membuat suasana di lapangan menjadi sangat gaduh. Lalu bunyi _kunai_ yang menancap di sasaran pun mulai terdengar di seluruh penjuru lapangan.

Hanya Sasuke yang tetap berjalan santai menuju sebuah sasaran yang tidak ditempati siapapun di dekatnya. Setelah sampai, ia pun mengeluarkan _kunai_ dari tas kecil yang sudah sengaja ia bawa dari rumah dan bersiap hendak melemparnya ke sasaran yang berjarak dua meter di depannya. Baru saja tangannya hendak mengayun, sebuah suara cempreng mengganggu indera pendengarannya, dan kalau ia tidak salah, itu adalah suara anak bodoh yang kemarin menantangnya, Naruto. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara yang telah mengganggunya itu. Dan benarlah perkiraannya, pemilik suara tersebut adalah sang bocah berisik bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang membelakangi sasaran miliknya yang terpaku kokoh di sebuah batang pohon.

"Hoi Teme, ayo kita bertanding melempar _kunai_ sekarang! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu!" teriak sang bocah berambut pirang yang secara kebetulan mendapatkan tempat melempar _kunai_ tepat di belakang Sasuke itu. Jarak mereka kira-kira hanya dua meter, dan Naruto sedang menunjuk si bocah berambut hitam dengan _kunai_ di tangannya. Sasuke mendengus, ia pun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sasarannya dan berkata, "Hn, terserah kau, Dobe. Yang jelas kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

Naruto yang merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Sasuke pun kembali merasakan semangat yang lebih besar. "Lihat saja kau, Teme! _Kunai_-ku akan menancap tepat sasaran-_ttebayo_!" serunya dengan suara yang cukup besar, lalu ia pun berbalik dari hadapan punggung Sasuke dan kembali menghadap sasarannya yang telah menanti _kunai_ yang akan segera menancap di sana.

Sasuke menatap sang sasaran yang melekat kuat di pohon, berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk melempar _kunai_-nya supaya dapat menancap dengan tepat pada sasaran. Ia pun melemparkan satu dari lima _kunai_ di tangannya, dan senjata itu pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran merah dan putih tersebut. Seolah tak puas, ia kembali menghujani sasarannya dengan empat _kunai_ yang masih tersisa di tangannya, dan semua _kunai_ itu pun menancap kuat di sekeliling _kunai_ yang pertama tadi. Ia menatap _kunai-kunai_ itu sejenak dengan wajah datar, lalu ia berbalik hendak melihat hasil si bocah berambut pirang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai rivalnya itu.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai melempar kelima _kunai_ miliknya menatap hasil karyanya dengan wajah kecewa bercampur kesal. Tak ada satupun dari lima _kunai_ itu yang berhasil menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran—bahkan hanya dua _kunai_ yang berhasil menancap di lingkaran terluar sang sasaran, sedangkan tiga _kunai_ lain hanya menancap di pohon yang menjadi sandaran bagi sasarannya yang cukup besar itu. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengeluarkan seringai kecil khasnya. Ia puas melihat anak bodoh itu tak mampu menandinginya. Naruto pun segera berbalik dan menatap _kunai_ milik Sasuke yang semuanya tertancap dengan baik. Baru saja Naruto hendak mengeluarkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Iruka sudah sampai di sebelah Sasuke dan menepuk bahu mungilnya. "Bagus, Sasuke! Kau berhasil melakukannya dengan baik!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Para murid akademi yang lain pun berdatangan ke tempat sang Uchiha dan bertepuk tangan dengan riuh setelah melihat hasil karya sang bocah bermata _onyx_ itu.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak saat melihat Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh semua teman satu angkatan mereka yang memandang bocah berambut unik itu dengan tatapan kagum. Ia merasa dirinya bodoh; ia sendiri yang seenaknya menantang sang bocah Uchiha yang terkenal jenius itu untuk bertanding dengannya, tapi malah ia sendiri yang kalah, dengan hasil yang memalukan pula. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu tatap dengan bola mata bagai langit hitam kelam milik Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya. 'Kenapa aku seperti terjebak di dalam pesona mata itu?' batinnya heran, tapi ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali. Baru ia sadari mata itu begitu menyenangkan untuk dipandangi. Mata yang indah dan seakan tanpa cela, membuatnya seolah terhipnotis oleh keindahannya yang menawan, membuatnya tejebak dalam kegelapan yang terasa menenangkan hatinya. Ah, tak pernah ia sangka mata seorang Teme bisa seindah itu.

Sasuke, yang tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekelilingnya, ternyata juga tengah terpesona pada mata biru indah yang sedang menatapnya, yang hanya berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mata sang bocah berisik, mata milik seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Baru ia sadari mata itu begitu menawan, permata secerah langit biru yang membuatnya merasa damai saat ia menatapnya dengan mata_ onyx_ miliknya. Oh, baru ia sadari mata seorang Dobe bisa membuatnya tenggelam di dalam pesonanya seperti ini.

Naruto yang masih saja terpaku menatap keindahan milik mata hitam kelam itu akhirnya mampu terlepas dari jerat pesonanya yang mematikan dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia segera berjalan ke arah pohon tempat ia melemparkan _kunai-kunai_ miliknya dan mencabut senjata khas seorang ninja Konoha itu satu persatu, kemudian kembali ke posisinya dan memulai latihannya sekali lagi—berharap dirinya akan mampu sehebat Sasuke yang selalu dipuja-puja sebagai bocah jenius.

Sasuke yang masih memandang ke dalam keindahan safir milik Naruto agak kecewa saat warna biru yang menawan itu menghilang—sang pemilik bola mata itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berusaha melempar _kunai_ dengan baik. Sasuke kembali memperhatikan gurunya setelah sang guru menepuk pundaknya sekali dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Iruka pun bertepuk tangan sejenak untuk mengambil perhatian para muridnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. "Anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Sekarang kalian boleh mengemasi senjata kalian dan pulang. Ingat, belajarlah yang rajin agar bisa pandai melempar _kunai_," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang kembali gaduh sambil membereskan _kunai_ milik mereka masing-masing. Sebelum beranjak pergi, sang sensei sempat menepuk bahu Sasuke sekali lagi, dan akhirnya pria yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di hidungnya itu pun pergi dari lapangan tersebut.

Sasuke kembali menatap sosok Naruto yang masih belum berhenti melempar _kunai_. Ia hanya menatapnya sejenak, lalu berjalan ke pohon tempat sasarannya sendiri berada dan mencabut _kunai-kunai_ yang tertancap kuat di sana. Ia segera membereskan peralatannya dan berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya yang berada tak jauh dari lapangan itu—Iruka berkata bahwa ia hendak berbicara pada Sasuke sepulang sekolah di ruang guru. Tak ada satupun anak perempuan fans sang Uchiha itu yang mengikutinya hari ini. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, mungkin ini termasuk sebuah keajaiban.

.

. 

Sore hari yang tenang, langit berwarna oranye kemerahan menandakan akan berakhirnya tugas sang matahari yang bersinar mencerahkan bumi. Tampak seorang bocah manis berambut pirang sedang bermandikan keringat sambil melempar _kunai_-nya di sebuah lapangan luas yang tak ditinggalkannya sejak matahari bersinar terik. Tidak diperdulikannya langit yang sudah berganti warna menjadi warna favoritnya—ia tidak mau berhenti sebelum ia berhasil menancapkan setidaknya satu _kunai_ ke sasaran yang tengah menjadi titik fokusnya saat ini. Meskipun sudah berlatih sejak siang hari tanpa berhenti, ia tetap bersemangat melakukannya, karena ada satu motivasi kuat yang mendukungnya; ia harus mengalahkan rivalnya, apapun yang terjadi. Hal inilah yang membuatnya tak mau berhenti walau hanya sejenak untuk sekedar mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

Saat sedang berjalan melewati lapangan tempat ia tadi melempar _kunai_ dengan sempurna, Sasuke mendapati sesosok bocah berambut pirang yang mulai familiar di ingatannya, Naruto. Ia pun secara diam-diam mendekat ke arah sosok itu, setidaknya merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hal yang sedang dilakukan bocah bermata biru tersebut.

Naruto tanpa lelah melempar _kunai-kunai_ miliknya dengan konsentrasi penuh—ia tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya sama sekali. Akhirnya, saat ia melempar_ kunai_ terakhir di genggamannya, senjata itu pun menancap tepat di tengah sasaran. Melihat hal ini membuatnya melongo sebentar, berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Setelah otaknya selesai memproses kejadian barusan, ia segera melompat-lompat girang sambil berteriak heboh. "Yay! Aku berhasil melakukannya! Aku memang hebat, _dattebayo_!" serunya sambil melompat-lompat senang. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, dan ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas rumput hijau yang sedari tadi dipijaknya—akhirnya ia berhasil dan sekarang ia merasa sangat puas. Meskipun terengah-engah, ia tetap menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya sembari menutup kedua bola matanya.

"Seandainya Teme melihat hal ini…" gumam Naruto lirih, masih sedikit terengah-engah karena kecapaian. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah handuk terjatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Naruto yang terkejut, segera mendudukkan diri sambil membuka matanya dan memegang handuk yang entah datang dari mana tersebut. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya—Sasuke sedang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mau tidak mau ia pun sedikit—tidak, sangat—terpesona melihat senyum kecil yang merekah dari wajah tampan yang sedang menatapnya lembut itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang ia rasa sudah berwarna merah padam ke arah handuk yang sedang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangan. 'Jangan-jangan… ini handuk Sasuke…?' batinnya sambil menatap handuk berwarna biru itu dengan bingung.

"Hn, kau boleh juga, Dobe. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untukmu jika ingin mengalahkanku. Berlatihlah lebih giat, dan mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengalahkanku," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Naruto pelan. Entah kenapa, ia senang Naruto berhasil setelah berusaha sangat keras agar bisa mengalahkannya. Ia tetap mempertahankan senyum tipisnya sambil menatap ke dalam langit biru yang tersimpan di dalam bola mata Naruto—yang ia akui sangat menawan itu. Lalu ia segera berbalik, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya sembari berjalan santai meninggalkan Naruto yang agaknya cukup bingung dengan perlakuan Sasuke barusan. Anak yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu baru menyadari keberadaan handuk biru yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tangan mungilnya saat Sasuke sudah agak jauh, dan berteriak memanggil bocah tampan berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan menjauh itu.

"Hei Teme! Kenapa kau memberiku handuk? Akan aku kembalikan besok!" serunya lantang sambil melambai-lambaikan handuk milik Sasuke di tangannya. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, tapi ia tidak berbalik untuk menatap wajah Naruto. "Simpan saja, Dobe, aku tidak butuh handuk itu," ucapnya pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh bocah berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di rerumputan tersebut. Bocah yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam ini pun kembali berjalan ke arah rumahnya, kompleks kediaman klan Uchiha.

"… Arigatou ne, Teme," ucap Naruto lirih sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulus yang jarang dikeluarkannya sejak dulu, dan ia pun berdiri sambil membawa handuk pemberian Sasuke di bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah pohon tempatnya berlatih sejak tadi—hendak membereskan senjatanya dan pulang ke apartemennya yang hangat dan nyaman.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Che, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa waktu itu kau bisa bersikap selembut itu padaku," gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat peristiwa saat ia pertama kali merasakan perhatian Sasuke padanya itu.

"… Kau tahu legenda tentang bintang jatuh, Sasuke? Katanya, jika kita memanjatkan permohonan saat bintang jatuh muncul, maka permohonan kita akan dikabulkan," ucapnya lirih sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit bertabur bintang yang begitu indah. Lama ia menatap mahakarya Tuhan yang tiada duanya tersebut, sampai ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh muncul dan melewati angkasa dengan gemerlap cahayanya yang menawan. Naruto pun segera menutup matanya dan menggumamkan permintaannya sejenak.

"… Aku ingin Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dan berada di sisiku selamanya."

Setelah selesai memanjatkan permohonannya, pemuda pirang ini pun membuka kelopak matanya dan kembali menatap langit yang saat ini sedang berwarna sama seperti mata seseorang yang dirindukannya—hanya saja mata itu tidak memiliki gemerlap cahaya bintang seperti malam ini, melainkan hanya hitam tak berdasar yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terjebak di dalam pesonanya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum tulus namun terlihat sedih ke arah langit yang seolah menatapnya balik dengan mata hitam gemerlap miliknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, tampak sepasang mata yang dirindukannya tengah menatap dirinya dari balik hutan yang lebat. Mata _onyx_ itu terus mengamati pemuda yang sedang merenung sambil menatap langit malam itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ingin sekali ia datang ke sana dan berada di sisinya, berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi untuk selamanya. Namun ia tak bisa. Masih ada hal yang harus dilakukannya sebelum kembali dan memeluk pemuda itu; membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku pasti akan mengabulkan permohonanmu pada bintang jatuh itu, Dobe, aku bersumpah. Tapi aku minta maaf… jika kau harus menunggu lama sampai saat itu tiba. Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali dan berada di sisimu selamanya, sampai kau muak dan mengusirku dari hidupmu. Kuharap kau akan selalu menungguku, Dobe. Tunggu aku," ucap sosok itu lirih, masih sambil menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di tangki air di salah satu rumah di Konoha itu. Setelah merasa cukup menatap pemuda yang amat dirindukannya itu, ia pun pergi ke dalam hutan yang gelap dan sunyi, hendak kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya ia berada sekarang, yaitu tempat Orochimaru. Ia harus meraih kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi, agar ia bisa segera membunuh kakaknya lalu pulang dan memeluk pemuda yang disayanginya itu dengan erat, dan berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi untuk selamanya.

"… Aku berjanji, aku akan pulang dan kembali ke sisimu, Dobe. Tunggulah aku."

Naruto yang telah puas melihat langit yang berkerlap-kerlip itu pun berdiri dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap lukisan yang tak tertandingi hasil karya Yang Maha Kuasa itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam hari ini.

"… Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Teme. Itu janjiku."

.

**~OWARI~**

.

**Author's note:**

Well, hanya ide gaje yang muncul setelah melihat video klip OST Naruto Shippuuden di Global TV yang berjudul Nagareboshi ~Shooting Star~. Saia hanya terinspirasi, tidak mengambil semua adegan yang nongol di sana karena tingkat kemalasan saia mengetik yang sudah sangat parah. XP *dilempar bakiak*

Adegannya juga saia ganti-ganti. Maaf ya kalo jadi terkesan gaje! DX

Permintaan maaf saia buat yang nungguin apdetan fic saia. XP (Readers: Siapa yang nungguin? Timpuk authooorrr!)

Ouch! Jangan ditimpukkin dong, kasihani saia, dasar manusia tidak berperikemanusiaan! XP *dicemplungin ke empang*

Err… Ya pokoknya saia akan mulai meng-update cerita multichap gaje saia saat pertengahan bulan Juni (kelamaan!) karena ujian semester yang akan berlangsung mulai tanggal 29 Mei. Aarrrghh, saia belum siaaappp! *ditabok gara-gara curcol*

**Saia ngerasa kalo judul**** dan genre-nya kurang cocok... T.T**

**Minna-san, bisa bantu saia? Judul dan genre yang tepat untuk fic ini, apa ya? :3**

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
